A Mad Venture
Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Quest Goal Taranor states that Barateon must be aware of Narathzul Arantheal 's whereabouts. That is why, he suggests that you should attempt to enter Barateon's private bedroom in the Palace and search his vast amounts of records. The note on Narathzul's location will definitely be there. Taranor's Help * Taranor's Crystal But, of course, entering Barateon's room will not be an easy task. As Taranor offered you his help, he will hand you a Magic Crystal (check in your inventory: Taranor's Crystal). When you are ready to enter the Palace, using the Crystal Taranor gave you will fire a huge magic projectile from one of his recently finished catapults into Erothin and distract the guards at the Palace. Then you will be able to sneak onto the roofs of the Palace. You will need to reach the upper level of the tower to find Barateon's bedroom. *Palace Directions In your inventory you will also find a note which says: If you have entered through the fire escape door to the palace, first thing keep to the left and follow the corridor. It leads you to high round ventilation shaft. Leave the shaft through the second door and go up the stairs to the right. From then on, you have to follow only the course of the corridor until you find the passage to Barateon's chamber on your left. '' Walkthrough Destination : Erothin, Palace *Travel to Erothin You can choose whichever way you prefer. However, the fastest one will by using a spell Teleport: Erothin. Do not worry, you will not be attacked by Erothin guards. *Activate Taranor's Crystal Once you have approached the Palace, you will be denied entry by the Chancellor's guards. In order to activate the Crystal you have to wait till nightfall (9pm is enough). Find the Crystal in your inventory and click on it. You will receive a message asking you if you are sure to activate the Crystal. Do it. As soon as you activate the crystal it begins to glow and Taranor launches his attack on Erothin. The soldiers will think they are currently under attack and will neglect their duty to guard the Palace entrance. Now you can explore the gate entrance unhindered. You will find the gate to Fortress of Erothin, but it will be closed. On your left (W) you will notice a '''ladder'. Use it to climb up. On the Rooftops *Use the Ladder Keep climbing up the ladders until you find yourself on the rooftop. Enter the door to Fortress of Erothin. Once you have entered it, your quest will update with the information that you are to stay on the rooftops and find a way to the back of the Palace. Moreover, you need to remain unseen. If any guard notices you, the quest will be failed. Examine this narrow rooftop carefully: - to the East : Door to the Gatehouse ( you do not need to enter this place!) - to the North : you must notice some roofs and a ladder. Jump there. That's the right way! *Pull the Lever Go up the ladder and move past Erothin, Stronghold- Soldiers' Accommodation (check on your map this place). Follow the wooden footbridges over the courtyard. Mind, sometimes you will need to jump on some roofs or wood planks to go farther. When you see a soldier '''on a roof, go towards him. No need to kill him, as he appears to be drunk and falls off the roof without anyone's help. But definitely head towards the place where he was. You will go past a barred gate''' that needs a key. Do not concern yourself with it at the moment and enter [[Erothin, Stronghold - Gatehouse#Erothin, Stronghold - Gatehouse, Upper Level|'Erothin, Stronghold- Gatehouse', upper level]].''' Pull a '''lever '''that is located in NE corner of the room. This will open the barred gate. *Find a door to Erothin, Palace Go back to the barred gate and now it is wide open. Go through the gate and climb up to the roof. Go under the bridge till you reach the end of the roof facing W. Turn right (N) and you will notice a narrow '''brick '''passage farther along. Follow the 'brick road' and at the end you will find a '''ladder. Use it and you will finally reach the door to [[Erothin, Palace|'Erothin, Palace'.]] Baratheon's Chamber *Find Three Levers The Palace is empty, so take your time to explore it thoroughly, especially the cabinets and display cases. The way to Barateon's bedroom is rather straightforward, simply follow the main corridors. To activate Barateon's secret place you will have to pull all three levers '''almost at the same time ( you have only a few seconds to do it). First, find the levers: #Enter Barateon's room through the Door (the first door on the left). Look up. You will notice a huge bookcase above the doorway and a lever fixed there. The lever here activates a red sphere in the centre of the room. #Barateon's desk. Look at the books on the right. The lever is located behind the books (jump on the desk to get a better view). The lever is fixed to the window. It activates a blue sphere'. #Go up the left (NW) stairs in Barateon's bedroom. The lever is to the right of the door. You will need to go upstairs to pull it. The lever activates a' green sphere'. *Activate the Levers '''Your goal is to activate ALL the spheres so that they appear simultaneously' (exactly at the same time). Mind you, you have only a few (7) seconds to perform the task. You can pull the lever in any order. However, I found this one the easiest: the lever at the door upstairs, the one under the bookcases, the one fixed to the window. Once you have succeeded in your task, a secret passage opens in the middle of the room and now you can open Barateon's hidden chest. Inside you will find a scroll. Take the scroll and return to Taranor. Destination: Cahbaet At least two ways to return to Cahbaet: * use Teleport: Cahbaet spell *follow the same route that you came into this bedroom. Be careful, as you still must remain unnoticed. When in Cahbaet, speak to Taranor to finish the quest. Tips Examine Barateon's room carefully. You should find the following things: *Inodanish Velvet Shoes- located next to the Chancellor's bed (No Sturdy Shoes side quest). *Amulet: Sturmband (in Barateon's chest) *Bank-Lockbox Key 221 (on Barateon's desk) *You do not need to activate Sneak mode on the rooftops. Simply avoid the guards. Notes *Some people seem not to have the time limit for pulling/activating the levers. This is especially true when the God mode cheat is active. Maps Following Quest The Chains of the Deep Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests